


the boy is mine

by stupidsexyseguin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Possessive Behavior, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: gabriel landeskog needs to learn to keep his hands to himself.





	the boy is mine

Everyone in the Avs knows Tyson and Nate are a thing.

Everyone.

They don’t hide the way they are together, and it’s a wonder that the press hasn’t put it together, and instead still calls it a bromance.

The problem though- 

the problem is Gabe. the problem is the way Gabe’s always  _looking_  at Tyson, always  _touching_  Tyson. Placing himself in Tyson’s space as if it was where he  _belonged_. but he doesn’t. and it drives Nate fucking mad.

Tyson brushes it off- it’s just how Gabe is. He’s the captain, and a hockey player; they’re all weird about things like personal space. And he’s Tyson’s friend. He probably doesn’t even realise he’s doing it.

But Nate knows. 

Knows that Gabe is aware of exactly what he’s doing. He sees it in the smug grins when he gets an arm around Ty; the possessive eyes when he makes Tyson laugh; the way he glances at Nate every time he manages to get close, tucked up into Tyson’s side, while Nate has to watch on from the other side of the room.

Gabe wants Tyson. wants to take him away from Nate.

So when Gabe slips into their room one night, ostensibly to talk about the game tomorrow, he doesn’t get Nate and Tyson lounging on the bed watching shitty 80s films. He gets Tyson spread wide on Nate’s lap, cock buried balls deep in his twitching hole, grinding himself down into Nate’s lap and whimpering into where his face is tucked into the juncture of Nate’s thick neck.

Nate lets himself smile meanly at Gabriel fucking Landeskog. He looks him right in those baby blue eyes as he keeps on satisfying his boyfriend with a punishing pace- hips snapping up against Tyson, while his hands grip Ty’s hips and guide him in counterpoint.

“So good, baby, doing so good for me.” he murmurs in Ty’s ear, loud enough for Gabe to hear, and nips at the lobe when he hears Ty’s breath hitch.

“Yours, yours Nate, all yours” Ty sounds so fucking beautiful right then, so desperate and needy and completely fucking gone, that Nate forgets all about Gabriel _fucking_  Landeskog watching them and has to kiss Tyson breathless. His boy is just so good for him.

He can feel Tyson grinding himself into his abs, hard cock leaking pre-come all over Nate’s skin as it desperately searches for friction. Nate snakes a hand between them and grasps Tyson firmly, stroking him in time with his stuttering thrusts. Tyson doesn’t take long before he’s spilling over Nate’s hand with a pained cry, and the sensation of his passage clenching down around Nate’s cock, muscles fluttering with orgasm, spurs one last desperate thrust before he’s coming inside his boy.

They come down slow, Tyson’s all clingy and come-dumb as he recovers from his orgasm as per usual. Nate strokes his big hands down Tyson’s back and thighs, pressing little kisses to every bit of skin he can reach as Ty plasters himself to his chest.

When he finally looks up from Ty, Gabe’s gone.

Nate hopes he’s gotten the message.


End file.
